56 Days of Summer
by Terawolf
Summary: It's Summer Break and Roxy and Dirk need a way to make the time pass and to spend more time together. There's only 56 days and they plan to pack a lot of adventures in to those 56 days.
1. Day One

Day One : See Shapes in the Clouds

Roxy was snoozing in the grass next to where Dirk was standing. It was the first day of their summer break and while Roxy slept, Dirk was trying to figure out how they were going to spend it. He was gazing up at the clouds, but he wasn't really looking at them; he was more concentrated on cooking up a plan for the summer. There were 56 days in their summer break including today. He kept his gaze up in the clouds, he wanted to make this summer special for Roxy since she had never really been able to enjoy it with friends, or well, a friend. She had been home schooled her entire life up until this past year. That's when she met Dirk. The two hit it off pretty well, Roxy wasn't anywhere near being shy, and she had a sense of humor similar to Dirk's. She also had this attitude of being perpetually drunk, even though Dirk knew that she hardly actually drank, she just acted that way because she enjoyed it.

Dirk stretched his arms above his head and sat down next to Roxy. She mumbled something in her sleep and he glanced at her, but she just rolled over and faced the other way. Dirk's lip twitched into something of a smile, but it faded away since he hadn't actually thought of anything for the two of them to do over their summer break. He scratched the top of his head and looked back up to the clouds, as if they'd give him some sort of answer. He wanted to spend every day with Roxy because he did like her and he wanted to be around her. But, he couldn't think of a way to spend every day with her without them boring each other to death. He would have to have something planned for them to do every day so that it never got dull or boring when they were together. He thought about that idea for a bit. He could compile a list of so many things they would have to do before they had to go back to school. It would be like a bucket list. He could make a list of 56 different things they needed to do before school started up again, and they would spend each day doing one of the items on the list. He nodded to himself. That sounded like a good idea.

Dirk leaned back so that he was laying in the tall grass next to Roxy. That would mean that he would have to think of something for them to do today. He really didn't have much time to plan something. He looked at the watch he wore around his wrist, it was already two in the afternoon. He plucked a piece of the tall grass from the ground and stuck it in his mouth to chew on while he thought. He stared up at the clouds, at one cloud in particular, it looked like a giant bear. It had large paws and an angry mouth. He watched as it changed again and started to look more like a puppy dog than a bear. He smiled to himself, enjoying looking at the shapes. Then an idea struck him. He knew what they could do for the first day.

He sat up and nudged Roxy saying, "Roxy, hey Roxy, wake up!" He let the grass fall from his mouth and he had to shove her a bit harder when she didn't wake up from just being nudged. "Roxy!" He said again, "Get up!"

A scowl worked its way onto her face and she let out a low growl. She turned sharply to face him and opened her eyes just enough for her to be able to glare at him, "What do you want Strider?" She hissed, "I was right in the middle of a very good dream for your information."

He just shrugged, "I figured out what we can do over the summer, and I guess if knowing what it is isn't better than your dream you can just go back to sleep."

She perked up, more interested in what he had to say now, "Forget my dream, what did you come up with?"

He turned his head to look at the horizon, "We could make a summer bucket list filled with things for us to do over the summer. And each day we could do one item off the list."

Roxy smiled, "That sounds like a great idea! So what's all on the list?"

Dirk turned back to her, "I haven't made the list yet. I just thought of the idea while you were laying there sleeping like a baby, enjoying your dream. But I did think of something for us to do today."

Roxy looked at him for a second, expecting him to go on to explain what that would be, but he didn't so she gave him a delayed response of, "And what would that be? I'm ready for anything."

Dirk pointed up to the cloud that had changed from a bear to a puppy dog and now just looked like a regular puffy marshmallow cloud. "We could watch the clouds," he said, "and we could tell each other what they look like. The most cliché thing to do in the books of course."

Roxy gave him a weird look, it didn't sound very exciting, but she guessed she would go along with it, "So we just lay here and tell each other what the clouds look like. Sounds easy enough." She rolled onto her back and looked at the clouds, they all looked like clouds to her.

Dirk lied back down on the grass and put his hands underneath his head and looked up. He pointed at a cloud to their left and said, "That one right there looks like a dragon fighting a scrawny knight with a limp-dick sword."

Roxy looked up to where Dirk was pointing, the cloud didn't look anything like a dragon and a scrawny limp-dick knight. She laughed a bit though, the limp-dick sword comment was kind of funny to her. She looked back up at the clouds, but had yet to make out any interesting shapes. Dirk continued to make jokes and comments on how the clouds looked, but Roxy saw none of the shapes he did. She laughed at everything he said though, she was enjoying herself.

At last a shape appeared to her in the clouds, she pointed up to a cloud right above where they were laying. "That one looks like a cat. A cat with three eyes."

Dirk looked up at the cloud and nodded, "Yeah Rox, it does look like it has three eyes."

_A/N:_

_Well, there's the first part of this little project of mine! I hope it's somewhat interesting. And if it's not so much, perhaps as they go on and go on more interesting adventures. I plan to update every day if at all possible, and hopefully make it to the 56 chapters that I'm aiming for!_

_Please review! A review would make me super-happy!_

_-Terawolf_


	2. Day Two

Day Two : Go to The Beach

This one came to Dirk while he was in the shower the previous evening. It seemed like a good idea for something they could do tomorrow. They lived close to a beach, maybe only a 45-minute drive away, and it was supposed to get hot tomorrow. He got out of the shower and towel-dried his hair. He pulled on some boxers and sat down on his bed. He grabbed his cell phone that was sitting on his small nightstand and sent Roxy a text message that said "Goodnight." She quickly sent one back that said "Night!" and Dirk turned his phone on silent and set it face-down on the nightstand. He really didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night by his cell phone. He got himself situated in his bed and clicked off his lamp so that he could go to sleep, and tomorrow him and Roxy would go to the beach.

Dirk woke up the next morning and looked at his clock. It was 9:12 in the morning. That's the time he woke up every day, thanks to an internal alarm clock that he couldn't seem to change. He sat up, yawned, and stretched before putting his shades back on his face. He got out of his bed and bent backwards to pop his back and quickly made his bed. Believe it or not, he liked having a room that was at least somewhat neat.

He got ready before trying to get a hold of Roxy. He knew that she wouldn't wake up until after 11 or so. He dug in his dresser for some shorts, he really wasn't one to wear shorts, he liked his pants, but since he was going to the beach, shorts would probably be better for him to wear. He put on a pair of black cargo shorts and a white wife beater. He dug out his swim trunks and put them in a bag, along with some sunscreen because he had naturally really pale skin, and his skin had a tendency to burn, not tan. It irritated him a bit, he'd get a sunburn and expect to have a tan after it faded, but he never did. It just went right back to being as pale as always. More freckles popped up though, that was all the tan he got. He had bunches of them along his shoulders and across his nose. And then they were just spread about along his arms and the rest of his body.

After he finished packing his bag he looked at the clock again, it was 10:43. Dirk looked at his phone that was still sitting face-down on his nightstand. He guessed he could send her a message now, maybe she was awake, she didn't have an internal alarm clock like Dirk did. And if she wasn't awake, he would be the one to wake her up. She couldn't get too mad at him. He sent her a quick text that said, "Hey Roxy. We're going to the beach today. Tell me when you're ready and I'll come pick you up." After that he set the phone back down and went to the kitchen to find something for him to eat for breakfast, and to pack for lunch that day.

Roxy had been sleeping peacefully, having a good dream about her killing some insanely wicked monsters with a harpoon-gun whenever he phone bleeped loudly a few times, signaling that she had received a message. That alone was enough to drag her out of her slumber. She grabbed it from it's place beside her pillow on her bed. It was a surprise how it was able to stay in the same place she put it with all of the thrashing and rolling and turning about that she did while asleep. She looked at who it was from. It was from Dirk. She read it. They were going to the beach. She loved the beach. She could catch some rays. She kicked her blankets to the foot of the bed and jumped out of bed, not caring whether it was made or not, even though she knew her mother would prefer that she made it. She ran to her bathroom and jumped in the shower. She didn't take one last night. She was too busy on all of the social networking sites that she was on that she forgot to take one and ended up just falling asleep, so she felt a little gross.

She blow-dried her hair and curled the ends like she always did, adding just enough hairspray that her curls wouldn't fall out while they were outside, it was supposed to be windy, wasn't it? She walked over to her closet and picked out a white and pink sundress and then walked over to her dresser and found her white and pink polka-dot bikini. If you couldn't tell, her favorite color combo was pink and white. She put on the bikini and then pulled the sundress on over it. She looked at herself in her body-length mirror. She looked pretty good. Then again, she always looked good. Roxy went back to her bathroom and put on her makeup. She didn't plan on getting anything from her shoulders up wet, so she put on what she usually did.

She went downstairs and grabbed a poptart to eat before she put on her lipstick. She didn't realize that her mom was in the living room just across from the kitchen. Roxy froze when she heard her mom say, "You're up and around early. What are you doing today." Roxy turned on her heels to face her mom, it was no use lying to her, she could see through any lie Roxy threw out on the table, so she sighed and said, "I'm going to the beach with Dirk today."

Her mom looked up from her book at her, "Dirk Strider? How are you getting to the beach?" Roxy bit her lower lip, she knew her mom didn't like her riding in a car with the Striders. "Well, Dirk was going to drive us down there." She replied, wishing her mom would just say "Okay, have fun!" And leave it alone, but Roxy knew that that wasn't the case.

Rose, Roxy's mother, frowned and set down her book, marking her page with a purple bookmark. "Roxy," she started softly, "You know I don't like you riding with the Striders."

Roxy looked back at her mother, "But Mom," she whined, "Dirk's a really good driver! He's much more careful than his older brother is. I've told you that like a gazillion million times! We're just going to the beach, it's not that far!"

Rose shook her head, "Roxy I don't want you to go. All I'd do is worry about you."

Roxy groaned, "But Mooom!"

Rose shook her head again, "No Roxy. Don't 'But Mom' me. I said no, and that's final." Roxy threw her hands up in the air and said, "Okay, whatever!" before stalking off up to her room, forgetting about the poptart that was sitting in the toaster.

Roxy locked her door up tight, she knew her mom would try to get her to do something with her, now that she knew that she had been looking forward to doing something that day. She stomped over to her bed and dropped down on it. She grabbed her phone and clicked on Dirk's name in her contact list. She called him and listened to it ring several times before it went to his voicemail. She growled and called him again, he was going to answer her. She called him four times before giving up and sent him an angry text message telling him to call her back.

She laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, pouting. Sometimes her mother was such a party pooper she didn't even know how they were related. They were nothing alike. Roxy let out a deep breath, this made her wish she knew where her mother hid the key to the liquor cabinet. Every once in a while Roxy could get the lock open with the simple bobby pin technique. But that was only when her mother wasn't home. Not when she was.

Roxy was contemplating calling Dirk again when he called her. She answered right away and said, "Why didn't you answer your phone mister?" She frowned as he replied with, "I was eating breakfast." She rolled her eyes, that was no excuse. "Well I've got some seriously bad news for you. Mom won't let me go to the beach with you." She could hear Dirk's surprise through the phone, "Why not?" Roxy sighed, "She says she doesn't trust your driving, even though I've told her that you're really good, but nooo she thinks that you're just as bad as your brother."

"Roxy." Dirk said, "Get yourself ready, get your bag all ready, do whatever you need to do. I'll start out towards your house. We'll sneak you out and back to my place, and we'll leave from there." Roxy giggled, "Okay Dirk. I'm almost ready now." Dirk just grunted on the other line and hung up.

Roxy got back up off of her bed and fixed her hair, making sure it was still nice after being laid on. She put on her lipstick and finished off her makeup. She opened her closet and dug around until she found a large tote. It was pink with white Hawaiian flowers printed on it. It was good enough. She walked back into her bathroom and pulled out her three beach towels. She made sure that they were neatly folded and put them in the tote. She grabbed her tanning lotion from the cabinet and stuck it in the bag. She tanned really easily, and loved to do so. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them in the bag, and grabbed her sunglasses and placed them on her face. She grabbed her cell phone and put it in the pocket on the side of the bag. She looked around her room, making sure she had everything. She nodded, it looked like she had all she would need. She zipped up the tote and walked over to her window. She opened it, she had long since gotten the screen out, and looked down, this wasn't the first time she had snuck out of the house. But it was the first time she's done it in the daylight. She knew her bedroom wasn't by the living room window, so her mom shouldn't be able to see her unless she's in the bathroom downstairs.

Roxy pushed the tote out and watched it fall to the ground with a thud, and her cell phone fell out beside it. She sighed and rolled her eyes up, she forgot to put that in the actual bag part. She worked her way out of the window and clung to the edge. She felt around the side of the house with her feet until she found a good foothold. She liked living in a brick house because it made it much easier to scale up and down it. She scrambled down the side of the wall slowly and without very much grace and dropped to the ground beside her bag. She put her phone back in its pocket and slung her tote over her shoulder.

She ran across the side yard to the neighbor's fence. She would have just gone to the road and walked on the sidewalk, but you could see the sidewalk from the living room window. Roxy climbed over the chainlink fence and dropped to the other side. This was Jane Crocker's backyard. Her and Roxy had been friends for the longest time since they had lived next to each other. And she knew that Jane was spending her summer traveling about and wasn't home, so Roxy passing through wouldn't be a bother. Roxy had to cut through several yards before she decided that it was safe enough to walk on the sidewalk.

As Roxy walked, she started to feel a bit guilty, the only reason her mom had told her that she couldn't go was because she worried about her. Roxy shook her head out of it, if she kept thinking about it she would feel too guilty and end up just walking home.

After Dirk got off the phone with Roxy he grabbed his bag and set it by the front door. He took his keys and walked out the front door, locking it behind him. His brother wasn't home, so it didn't matter if he knew where Dirk was going or not. Dirk walked down the road, him and Roxy lived about a mile and a half away from each other so it would be a good long walk.

He was just about to her house, he could see the brick building up ahead, when he noticed someone walking his way. The person had a large bag and was waving at him. The person ran to catch up with him, it was Roxy. He gave her a slight smile and asked, "What are you doing already out?" Roxy shrugged, "I decided to go ahead and start my way over here so that we could meet halfway."

Dirk nodded, that was a good idea. Dirk turned around and they both started off towards Dirk's house this time. He took her tote from her and said, "I'll carry that." She thanked him and they walked in silence together. Dirk was the one to break the silence though, "What's wrong?" Roxy looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Dirk looked at her and said, "You're being quiet. You're never quiet unless you're upset or worried about something." Roxy faced forward and shrugged, "What if my mom finds out that I snuck out. She'd be super pissed at me." Dirk faced forward as well and said, "Your mom won't find out. Unless you straight up tell her that you snuck out she won't know." Roxy bit her lower lip again, "But what if she knocks on my door and I don't answer."

Dirk nodded, "You're mad at her right, you tend to ignore people when you're mad at them. So she'll probably think you're ignoring her or that you have your earbuds in and you can't hear anything." Roxy smiled, "Yeah! That's actually a really good excuse. Good thing I always have my earbuds in when I'm at home. It will seem normal." Roxy's worries were lifted and the two walked the rest of the way to Dirk's house chatting about nothing in particular.

When they reached his house he told her to just wait there. He unlocked the door, reached in, grabbed his bag, and then locked the door again and shut it. He looked at her, "You ready?" Roxy nodded, "Yeah, let's go." The both of them got into Dirk's car. It was an old convertible, Dirk had gotten it for cheap and it still ran, even if he had to tinker with it every once in a while. It wasn't the best for a rainy or snowy day, since he had yet to get a top for it. But it rarely rained where they lived and it had never snowed there. They put their bags in the back and got in, Dirk in the driver's seat and Roxy in the passenger's seat.

Dirk smiled, "Day Two of Fifty-Six. Started off rough but now we're getting somewhere. Let's go to the beach." Roxy giggled, she had forgotten what this was all about. They were making a list of things for them to do before Summer ended. This must be number two on that list.

Dirk turned up the radio for them to both listen to, and 45 minutes went by speedily. Dirk surprisingly found a place to park, it was pretty busy. They got out and Roxy stretched while Dirk scanned the beach for a nice empty place for them to relax. There was a place, way out down the way that didn't have a lot of people. Dirk pointed it out and Roxy agreed that it was a good place to go. They headed over there, Dirk stopping at a changing room so that he could exchange his cargo shorts for his swim trunks and they continued out there. It was a long walk across the hot sand, but not having to be near a bunch of people was nice.

Roxy laid out one of her beach towels, this one was yellow with white bubbles printed on it. She sat down on it and started rubbing some tanning lotion onto her skin. Dirk sat down next to her in the sand and tugged off his wife beater. He pulled out his SPF-70, yeah he burns bad, sunscreen and coated himself in it. Roxy giggled at him, he was so pale he practically sparkled in the sunlight, and she had to suppress the urge to call him Dirk Cullen.

Roxy leaned back and was just going to enjoy catching some rays whenever Dirk grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and she glared at him through her sunglasses. He smirked at her and said, "There's no where you're coming to the beach with me and not getting in the water."

Roxy shook her head, "No! I'm not getting my hair wet!" She stomped both feet firmly into the sand to hold her ground. Dirk rolled his eyes and lifted her up with ease, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the water while she pounded on his back trying to make him put her down. He walked out into the water, only deep enough that it would only reach her chest and set her down. "There," he said, "You won't get your hair wet here."

Roxy just looked at him, "I can't even sit down here! I thought you would have put me in shallower water so I could sit." Dirk looked up at her from his spot in the water, he didn't care about his hair getting wet, and shrugged, "I guess we could go up to shore if you wanted to." Roxy nodded, "That would be nice. I don't want to just stand here."

Dirk smirked and said, "Then swim with me." And then he flicked some seawater in her face. She sputtered at him and headed up towards the shore." He followed her up there. He wasn't going to let her get away without swimming with him. She sat back down on her towel and stuck her tongue out at him before laying back down. Dirk went back up to shore and took off his shades, it was going to get serious up in here. He stood over her and bent down to take off her sunglasses and set them next to his. She growled in contest, and he pulled her up for the second time that afternoon, and again had to throw her over his shoulder to get her go get in the water with him.

He got in the water, back to where they had been before. He moved her from over his shoulder to holding her bridal style, and she opened her mouth to give him what for, when he dropped her. Right into the water. She came up sputtering and gasping for air, her blond hair flattened against her face and makeup running from her eyes. She screeched at him and lunged for him. He let her shove them both into the water and he came up laughing and she came up growling. He laughed and said, "Stop being such a beach bum and start having beach fun." He chuckled a bit at his own little rhyme and splashed at her. She tried to cover herself from the splash, but it was in vain because she still got soaked. She pushed her hair from in front of her face and wiped the ruined makeup from her face before splashing him back. They ended up having a splash war, and Dirk finally got Roxy to start laughing.

After their beach fun. He took her almost to her house, she was still worried about her mom finding out so he had her drop her off a few blocks back. She walked up to the side of the house that her window was on. She hid her tote in the bushes, taking out her keys and putting the lanyard around her neck and taking her phone out and stuffing it in her bikini top. She would come back for the tote later. She scaled the side of the house, the climb up was much easier than the climb down and she slipped back into her bedroom and shut the window back up. She went into her bathroom and changed her clothes and cleaned up a bit before going downstairs to apologize to her mom for getting angry with her.

Roxy went downstairs, her mom was still in the living room, except she wasn't reading this time, she was on her laptop typing another story. Roxy walked in and said, "Mom?" Rose didn't look away from her computer and responded with "Did you have fun at the beach?" Roxy's mouth dropped and she said, "What?" Rose smiled to herself, "I know you went."

Roxy was shocked and she asked, "How did you…?" Rose kept her eyes on the computer and said, "Your window was open." Roxy mentally kicked herself. She didn't shut the window when she left, she responded with, "I…uh…" And Rose giggled, "Don't worry. I'm not mad." Roxy looked up, that was a relief. "You're not?" Rose shook her head. "No, I'm not. Now go take a shower. I can smell the seawater on you."

_A/N: Oh wow this one got really long! Well. Here was Day Two of Dirk and Roxy's summer adventure. Maybe it's starting to get a bit more interesting?_

_Anyways, please review, and thank you for the Story Alerts and Favorites!_

_-Terawolf_


End file.
